Dos hombres y un destino
by Amaya Rotark
Summary: Si algo aprendieron Jack y Jamie es que el amor es algo que llega sin anunciarse, sin cartas, sin avisos y mucho menos con instructivo incluido. Y Ahora enamorados de la misma persona su amistad se verá en peligro, con sus corazones en juego no están dispuestos a perder ante el otro, y aunque Hiccup sea la pareja de Jamie, Jack está dispuesto a luchar por el corazón de Hiccup.


**Resumen:**

**Si algo aprendieron Jack y Jamie es que el amor es algo que llega sin anunciarse, sin cartas, sin avisos y mucho menos con instructivo incluido. Y a veces, nos enamoramos de quien no debemos, por ejemplo…la pareja de tu mejor amigo.**

**Jack Frost había vivido en soledad hasta que se volvió un guardián y conoció a Jamie Bennett, el primer chico que creyó en el. Desde ese día Jamie se volvió su mejor amigo. **

**Con 15 años Jamie, ahora todo un adolescente, no ha dejado de creer en los guardianes, su vida es normal, todo lo normal que puede ser la vida de un adolecente amigo de los guardianes, y como todo adolecente el amor llega a su puerta al conocer a Hiccup el nuevo chico de su salón.**

**Jack está feliz por él, es su amigo y solo quiere que sea feliz, por ello decide volverse su consejero amoroso. Sin embargo todo se complica cuando conoce a un adolecente llamado Hiccup, que con 15 años es capaz de verlo, y del cual queda perdidamente enamorado.**

**Ahora enamorados de la misma persona su amistad se verá en peligro, con sus corazones en juego no están dispuestos a perder ante el otro, y aunque Hiccup sea la pareja de Jamie, Jack está dispuesto a luchar por el corazón de Hiccup. **

_Amaya: Hola bueno esta es mi primera historia de esta pareja jijiji le soy sincera yo AMO el Hijack/Frostcup me enamore de esta pareja debido a varias imágenes que vi de ellos jijiji._

_Erika: esperamos que la trama les vaya a gustar._

_Alex: Amaya busco alguna canción que quedara con la historia y pues de echo de esa canción nació el titulo del fic._

_Amaya: (Sonrojada) si de echo decidí que me gustaría ponerle alguna canción al fic y puse en google "canciones con dos personas enamoradas de la misma persona" y la primera opción que me dieron fue la de David Bustamante y Alex cantando la de Dos hombres y un destino, la canción no es de ellos, originalmente la canta Miguel Gallardo, pero basémonos en el video de David y Alex, de todos modos la canción queda perfecta con mi historia, es como si hubiera sido escrita para mi fic jajaja._

_Erika: y solo como dato extra le digo que vea el video, con David y Alex._

_Alex: En el video salen los dos chicos, obvio, y para que se hagan una idea Jamie vendría siendo David Bustamante que es el chico que canta primero en el video, y Jack seria Alex que es el segundo en cantar._

_Erika: verán que cada estrofa le queda a la perfección a cada uno jajajaja._

_Amaya: bueno ahora vamos a leer._

**~~~HIJACK~~~FROSTCUP~~~HIJACK~~~FROSTCUP~~~HIJACK~~~FROSTCUP~~~HIJACK~~~**

El tiempo pasa rápido.

Esa era una frase que Jack Frost había oído más de una vez, frase que por supuesto nunca había entendido, pues para Jack el tiempo siempre había pasado tortuosamente lento, no importaba cuanto se divirtiera creando nieve por el mundo y jugando con ella, para Jack el tiempo siempre avanzaba lento, como si se estuviera burlando de él, como si le dijera "Hey estas solo pasare lento para que sientas aun más la soledad" o bueno así había sido antes de conocer a Jamie y sus amigos. Haberlos conocido había cambiado totalmente su mundo, por fin alguien más podría verlo, sin contar a los guardianes y de mas espíritus, por fin los niños creían en el.

Y ahora 7 años después de que conociera a Jamie y Sophie por fin logro entender aquella frase.

Aun sentía como si hubiera sido ayer cuando Jamie era solo un niño de 8 años, corriendo por las calles llenas de nieve y lanzándose bolas de nieve, y ahora era ya todo un adolecente de 15 años que recién había entrado a la preparatoria, que aun seguía creyendo en Jack y en los demás guardianes, y que ahora estaba tan ocupado con las tareas que apenas y si tenía tiempo de salir y jugar.

Y aunque Jack sabia que eso pasaría, por que oye Jamie no era inmortal como el así que era de esperarse que creciera y tuviera más responsabilidades, sin embargo eso no evitaba que el guardián estuviera a su lado, y si bien ya no podían jugar como antes, Jack no podía olvidar que el ahora adolescente había sido el primer niño en creer en él y menos que gracias a él ahora los niños creían en Jack Frost, también ahora conocido como el espíritu del invierno.

Sabía que conforme Jamie fuera creciendo muchas cosas cambiarían, nuevos amigos, nueva escuela, nuevas responsabilidades, e incluso tal vez algún romance por ahí, fue por ello que cuando Jamie llego emocionado a contarle que se había enamorado Jack no dudo ni un segundo en darle consejos amorosos para conquistar a su chico, porque si, sorpresivamente era un chico del que su adolescente amigo estaba enamorado, pero hey ¿Quién era Jack para juzgar? Amor era amor, y si su amigo estaba enamorado de un chico lo mejor que Jack podía hacer era ayudarlo a ganarse el corazón de aquel chico, después de todo eso era lo que hacían los amigos.

Y es que ese día sin saberlo, sería un día que marcaria la vida de ambos, un día que nunca podrían olvidar.

***FLASH BACK***

Eran principios de diciembre cuando todo comenzó, Jack recién había llegado a donde vivía Jamie y la nieve tendría pocos días de haber comenzado.

El guardián de cabellos blancos se encontraba cerca de la casa de Jaime esperando a que su joven amigo regresara a casa pues en los días que llevaba en la ciudad a penas y si habían podido verse, por ello estaba emocionado, quería contarle a Jamie todas sus aventuras alrededor del mundo.

Suspiro y al ver pasar una joven pareja decidió jugarles una broma, tomo una bola de nieve y estuvo a punto de lanzarla cuando vio que tras ellos venia su amigo con una sonrisa bastante boba. Levanto una ceja preguntándose que podría ocasionar esa sonrisa tan poco común en su joven amigo, miro su mano y sonrió con malicia y así con una puntería perfecta lanzo le lanzo la bola de nieve dándole directo en el rosto a Jamie quien solo pudo soltar un grito al no poder evadir el proyectil de nieve. Jack comenzó a reír ruidosamente mientras Jamie se quitaba la nieve de la cara y volteaba a verlo con la furia pintada en su rostro. Con pasos furiosos se acerco al espíritu del invierno sin embargo en su furia no se fijaba por donde iba lo que dio paso a que se resbalara y callera de espaldas, para ese entonces Jack estaba casi llorando de las risa pero al oír el quejido de dolor de su amigo decidió ayudarlo a levantarse.

Jamie sacudió sus ropas ahora húmedas por la nieve que comenzaba a derretirse.

-¿Está bien? – pregunto con preocupación el de ojos azules.

Jamie le lanzo una mirada fulminante a su amigo mientras se agachaba para recoger sus cosas que se habían esparcido por toda la nieve al haber caído. Una vez que metió todo en su mochila suspiro y miro a su inmortal amigo.

-¿sigues enojado? – pregunto Jack con una sonrisita burlona.

-En realidad ya debería estar acostumbrado a estos recibimientos-dijo con cansancio.

-Estas raro ¿paso algo importante en la escuela?-levantando una ceja.

Jamie al oírlo mencionar la escuela enrojeció notablemente, su ojos brillaron de una manera que nunca antes había visto y la misma sonrisa boba de antes apareció en su rostro. Ahora sí que Jack estaba verdaderamente intrigado, nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Jamie lo había visto sonreír de ese modo, era los que las demás personas catalogarían como una sonrisa de idiota enamorado…

Y fue ahí donde todas las piezas se acomodaron.

Jamie, su amigo, el primer niño que creyó en el, estaba enamorado, ooh su primer amor, claro, eso explicaría su ese brillo en sus ojos y esa sonrisa.

Jack sonrió mientras veía a su amigo perdido en sus pensamientos, tal vez recordando a esa persona.

-Entonces…-susurro con un brillito burlón en su mirada.

-¿entonces qué?-pregunto Jamie saliendo de su ensoñación.

-¿Cómo es?

-¿Cómo es que?

Jack rodo los ojos, comúnmente su amigo no era tan despistado, verlo así solo le confirmaba que su amigo estaba enamorado, y lo decía por experiencia por el también había pasado por eso, y si bien fue hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, aun podía recordar lo que se sentía.

-¿Cómo es la afortunada que logro conquistar tu joven corazón?-sonrisa burlona al mil.

Jamie enrojeció hasta las orejas y mirando hacia otro lado susurro algo tan bajo que Jack no alcanzo a escuchar nada.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije que no es una chica.

Jack parpadeo, Jamie lo miro y suspiro.

-Hace una semana el director nos dijo que tendríamos un nuevo compañero, y que debido a algunos problemas no pudo entrar antes. Yo no le tome mucha importancia pero hoy, como siempre llegue temprano a la escuela y cuando iba entrando lo vi- mirada soñadora-estaba parado en la entrada, y te juro que mi corazón se detuvo cuando lo vi, fue…fue amor a primera vista…

-Pensé que tú no creías en esas… ¿Cómo las llamabas? Mmmm…. A si, cursilerías.

-Bueno Jack, yo también creí que eran tonterías, pero…ahora sé que eso es real y lo sé porque lo estoy sintiendo.

-a todo esto ¿Cómo es el chico?

-Es…es…perfecto-mueca extraña por parte de Jack-su cabello es castaño rojizo, piel está llena de hermosas pecas-otra mueca por parte de Jack- es más bajito que yo-señalando con la mano debajo de su barbilla-y sus ojos…sus ojos son…son verdes, verdes como dos esmeraldas, verde vida, son…perfectos.

Jamie miraba al cielo ilusionado mientras Jack hizo una mueca y sonidos como si estuviera vomitando.

-Te pego duro – sonrió con burla.

-Si los conocieras no dirías eso Jack.

-Claro, claro-moviendo la mano como restándole importancia-supongo que te acercaste a hablar con él.

Jamie enrojeció mirando a otro lado.

-Pues…

-¿No le hablaste?

-La verdad es que…-suspiro.

-¿Qué paso?-recargado en su bastón.

-Cuando me acerque a él…pues…me resbale y caí a sus pies…literalmente-avergonzado.

-¿Estas de broma?

-Desgraciadamente no.

-¿Y luego?

-Pues me levante y él me pregunto si me había lastimado, pero antes de que le respondiera llego la secretaria del director y se lo llevo, y después de eso no tuve oportunidad de hablarle-Jack levanto una ceja-¿Recuerdas que te hable de esa chica Astrid?

-Ah sí, la chica que parece marimacha.

-No la llames así-lo mira con enojo-pero si, hablo de ella.

-¿Y ella que tiene que ver?

-Pues que al parecer son amigos de la infancia así que se la paso todo el día pegada a él, incluso se fueron juntos de la escuela.

-mmm ya veo, yo podría ayudarte, solo debes pedirlo.

-No, quiero acercarme a el por mis propios meritos.

-Supongo entonces que no necesitas consejos-mirando sus uñas.

-Nunca dije eso-sonríe.

-Entonces, deja que te aconseje todo lo que necesitas para acercarte a tu chico ideal-

Pasa un brazo por sus hombros mientras sonríe como galán de película.

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

Y fue así, que Jack Frost firmo su sentencia.

Tal vez no lo sabía, ni lo presentía, pero en el futuro lamentaría esa decisión de convertirse en el consejero sentimental de Jamie.

Lo lamentaría pues sin saberlo, el destino ya les tenía preparado un juego, un juego donde participarían los tres, un juego donde su rival seria su mejor amigo, un juego donde tres corazones saldrían heridos.

**~~~HIJACK~~~FROSTCUP~~~HIJACK~~~FROSTCUP~~~HIJACK~~~FROSTCUP~~~HIJACK~~~**

_Amaya: ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lo borro y mejor me dedico a terminar mis otros fic's? jiji se que Jamie se ve un poco…no se bobo jajaja pero eso pasa cuando alguien se enamora por primera vez, y no lo digo por experiencia propia pues tengo 19 años y nunca me he enamorado, pero me toco ver a varias de mis amigas y amigos cuando se enamoraron por primera vez y créanme varias veces estuve a punto de vomitar con tanta cursilería que escupían por la boca (saca la lengua y ríe)._

_Erika: Si, yo también he visto a varios y créame golpe a varios con tal de que dejaran de hablarme de sus "amores" (ríe) pero también había momentos divertidos como cuando hacían idioteces frente a todos solo para mostrar cuán grande era su amor jajajaja. Y yo si me incluyo, yo ya me he enamorado (sonríe) es lindo, pero, coincido en eso de que el amor te hace idiota._

_Alex: yo también me incluyo en los _"Bobos enamorados por primera vez"_, hice muchas idioteces de las cuales me avergüenzo, y todo para que al final me dejaran por mi mejor amigo (lo cubre un aura de tristeza) pero eso ya está en el pasado y ya lo supere (mirada perdida)._

_Erika: (gotita en la nuca) se nota._

_Amaya: Oooook (mira a Alex y se aleja disimuladamente), pues que les digo, la verdad me costó mucho elegir que parejas usaría para este fic primero pensé en que fuera una historia de Los Vengadores con Steve/ Tony vs Thor/Tony como parejas principales, luego pensé en Supernatural con Sam/ Dean vs Castiel/Dean, pero un día estaba buscando fanfic's de Jack y Hiccup en ingles y leí uno donde Jamie y Hiccup eran primos y era gracias a Jamie que Jack y Hiccup se conocían, en ese momento me di cuenta que no existía algún fic en el que Jamie no fuera o bien el amigo de Jack y por lo tanto Hiccup se volvía amigo suyo, o el primo de Hiccup o que Hiccup sea el niñero de Jamie y Sophie, así que como la historia es sobre un triangulo amoroso con dos grandes amigos enamorados de la misma persona decidí que este fic serian un Jamie/Hiccup vs Jack/Hiccup._

_Erika: bueno esperamos que la historia vaya a ser de su agrado, y esperaremos sus Reviews con sus dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, y criticas constructivas…_

_Alex: (saliendo de sus tristes recuerdos) ¡Oye esa es mi parte!_

_Erika: (le saca la lengua) Lento._

_Amaya: Ok, mejor nos vamos antes de que Alex y Erika empiecen a discutir (los mira lanzarse cosas al azar) Pues si les gusto no vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho y pórtense mal._

_Amaya/Alex/Erika: ¡MATTA NE! _


End file.
